1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a material for manufacturing contact lens. More particularly, the present invention relates to a material for manufacturing contact lens comprising siloxane macromer with amino acid groups.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard contact lens was mainly made of glass. To improve the comfortability in wearing the contact lens, soft contact lens was then developed. The soft contact lens normally can be categorized into hydrogel contact lens and silicon hydrogel contact lens.
The hydrogel contact lens is made from hydrogel materials, such as poly-2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate (p-HEMA). Since the water content of the p-HEMA is only about 38.8%, the hydrophilic monomer, for example N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP), N,N-dimethylacrylamide (DMA) and methyl acrylic acid (MAA), is added thereinto to improve the water content of such materials for the contact lens. With the addition of the hydrophilic monomer, the water content of the contact lens can reach up to 80%. However, the higher water content of the contact lens is, the lower tension and toughness thereof become. In this regard, the water content of contact lens generally ranges from about 45% to 58%, but the real oxygen permeability still ranges from about 15 to 35% regardless the increment in the water content.
In recent years, silicone hydrogel contact lens has been developed to improve the disadvantages of the hydrogel contact lens. Silicone hydrogel contact lens has better oxygen permeability than the hydrogel contact lens. The silicone hydrogel contact lens includes a silicone polymeric material and a hydrophilic monomer, and is formed by the polymerization thereof.
However, because of the hydrophobic nature on the surface of silicone hydrogel contact lens, someone may feel uncomfortable when wearing the contact lenses. Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel material for manufacturing contact lens with higher oxygen permeability (DK), higher water content and better comfortability of wearing and a method for manufacturing contact lens by using the same.